Un gran error
by Xenophilica
Summary: Un error, cualquiera lo comete. Un gran error, solo el estúpido que cree merecerlo todo. Thor a cambiado lo mas valiosos que tenia, por algo mas corriente que la mismo bronce.A cambiado una hermosa esmeralda, por un pedazo de carbón que nunca se convertirá en diamante. Thor cometió un gran error que le costara el amor de su amado y la vida de su hijo.
1. Acto 1 La cruda verdad de las cosas: No

Xeno, por aca!

Aqui les traigo un Thorki de mi coleccion xD.

*Los personajes de "The Mighty Thor" no me pertenecen y lo cierto es que eso es triste u.u

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Un gran error**_

**.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-..**

**Acto 1. La cruda verdad de las cosas: No todo es para siempre**

.

.

.

No todo es para siempre y, ciertamente, el amor no era la excepción, ¿Qué es lo que te hace dejar de amar a una persona? ¿Qué es lo que te hace traicionarla? ¿Qué es lo que te lleva a lastimarla de la peor manera?

.

.

.

_¿Qué te hace romperle el corazón a la persona que más te ama en la vida?_

.

.

.

Loki Laufeyson. Ahora él mismo podría llamarse a sí mismo el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, no podría haber persona más feliz que él, de eso estaba seguro, tenía todo lo que pudiera pedir y tal vez mucho más.

El moreno de ojos verdes caminaba feliz de la vida mientras se abrazaba el vientre y daba saltos de emoción mientras su brillante sonrisa le hacía ver al mundo lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento, su risa encantaba el habiente, contagiando a quien sea que se acercara a él, de su sonrisa, su felicidad, las personas se alejaban con una gran vibra positiva. Tranquilizaba el ambiente.

Loki acababa de recibir la mejor noticia que le pudieran haber dado… estaba esperando un hijo, un hijo de la persona que más amaba, un hijo de su querido Thor, no podía ser más feliz.

Solo pensaba en la cara que pondría el rubio al enterarse de semejante noticia, pensaba y se imaginaba aquellos ojos azules resplandeciendo de emoción, de amor y sorpresa, imaginaba en como Thor le besaría después de decirle que pronto serian padres de una hermosa creatura producto del amor que se tenían.

A pesar de que el doctor le dijo que tenía tres, casi cuatro, meses de embarazo, Loki ya se veía sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo o hija entre sus brazos, ya se veía dándole de comer, total, todo un futuro al lado de una hermosa familia, en verdad no podría estar más feliz.

Llego al edificio donde vivía con su novio, algo curioso lo saco de sus vacilaciones y fue ver el convertible de Thor en la entrada.

—"_Que extraño"_—. Pensó. —_"Pensé que iría con Odin para arreglar no sé qué cosas"_—. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, y de nuevo aquella resplandeciente sonrisa se formó en sus labios al tener la oportunidad de ver la reacción de Thor al revelarle la noticia sorpresa que tenía para él.

De inmediato tomo el ascensor y presiono el botón correspondiente al piso en el que vivía, el aparato comenzó su marcha y Loki de inmediato sintió unas agradables mariposas en el estómago por los nervios, la risa se le escapaba de a ratos y el cosquilleo aumentaba conforme el elevador se acercaba a su destino, un ligero tintineo le aviso que había llegado a su piso, de inmediato salió del elevador saco las llaves y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

—Thor—. Llamo a su rubio novio, al entrar encontró el departamento en total silencio, alzo una ceja extrañado. —_"Pensé que Thor estaría aquí"_—. Pensó para sí, termino de entrar en el departamento y dejo las llaves en la pequeña cacerola que se encontraba en la mesa a un lado de la puerta. —Thor—. Volvió a llamar, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Jajaja—. Loki alzo una ceja, unas extrañas risas se escuchaban al fondo, justamente en dirección hacia su habitación, la habitación que compartía con Thor, las risas aumentaron y vinieron acompañadas de algo más. —Ahhh… Thor—. Loki sintió la boca seca, había escuchado con claridad un gemido acompañado del nombre de su novio y no solo eso, ese gemido pertenecía a una mujer.

Con paso lento y sin hacer ruido, Loki comenzó a acercarse en la dirección de dónde venían aquellos sonidos que aumentaban cada vez más al acercarse a su habitación, de pronto los gemidos fueron acompañados de otros, más masculinos, Loki sintió sus piernas flaquear, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, no dejo de caminar, quería creer que su mente le estaba jugando sucio, quería pensar que todo aquello solo podía ser producto de una horrible, horrible pesadilla.

—"_No…no por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando"_—. El moreno llego hasta la puerta de la habitación, extendió su mano para abrirla y poder ver que sucedía, vacilo un poco al escuchar el crujir de su propia cama, con más decisión empujo un poco la puerta, solo para poder ver que es lo que sucedía en la habitación.

Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, su mano fue llevada a su boca para evitar soltar un quejido de verdadero dolor, sus piernas ya no soportaron su peso e irremediablemente cayo de rodillas al suelo tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, aunque no pensó que eso no afectaría a la pareja que se revolcaba sobre su cama, aquel par estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía como para prestar atención a que alguien había llegado al departamento.

Loki se puso lentamente de pie, el estómago se le revolvió, tenía unas terribles ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Lagrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus hermosos ojos, el moreno se limpió aquellos rastros de agua con el dorso de su camiseta y se encamino a la sala, solo a esperar a que aquellos descarados terminaran lo que estaban haciendo.

Tuvo su mirada en un punto cualquiera de aquella sala, viendo como toda la ilusión con la que había llegado se rompía en tan solo minutos, como la imagen de la familia se rompía frente a él en cuestión de segundos, como es que su cambio de ánimo paso de inmensamente feliz a él ser más miserable de la tierra.

Su atención se vio atraída al escuchar la puerta de la habitación ser abierta, acompañada de risas y algunas insinuaciones para nada inocentes, pronto aquellas personas llegaron a la sala, pues tenían pensado ir a la cocina, Loki se enfocó en la chica y frunció el ceño.

—"_¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_—. Se preguntó mentalmente, Jane Foster yacía siendo abrazada por los fuertes brazos de Thor, los cuales se enredaban en la cintura de la castaña.

Jane sonrió ante el gesto del rubio y después cayó en cuenta de que no eran los únicos ahí, la mujer sonrió ante la cara que tenía el moreno, una odiosa sonrisa burlona.

—Thor, creo que tenemos compañía—. Le dijo la mujer con voz traviesa, el rubio a escuchar eso volteo para ver a Loki, sin deshacer el abrazo que compartía con Jane.

—Loki—. Dijo el rubio sin expresar verdadera sorpresa al verlo ahí, de ser descubierto. — ¿Qué haces aquí?—. Pregunto el rubio, Loki no dijo nada, simplemente veía como el descarado de su novio le restregaba el amor que le daba a su amante.

—Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Thor—. Le dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie para enfrentar la situación, Thor frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento de Loki.

—Se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo—. Jane hablo mientras pasaba los brazos detrás de la nuca del rubio y le plantaba un beso en los labios, importándole poco que Loki los estuviera viendo.

—Decirme ¿Qué?—. Pregunto el moreno, los ojos verdes comenzaban a llenarse de agua, pero Loki no dejaba que esta corriera libre por sus mejillas.

—Que te dejo para irme con Jane—. Le dijo el rubio sin titubear. Loki abrió los ojos de sobremanera, ¿Había escuchado bien?, claro que había escuchado bien, Thor lo estaba terminando. —Llevo dos años teniendo a Jane como amante, así que… terminamos—. Le dijo cortante a Loki

— ¿Q-que?—. Loki estaba devastado, no quería creer en las palabras que le decía Thor, el rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estas sordo o qué?—. Le pregunto de manera molesta. —He dicho que lo nuestro se acabó, es más…—. Parecía que Thor quería terminar de hundir a Loki en un abismo de miseria. Y eso es lo que haría. —…no te lo había dicho antes porque ponía en riesgo varios negocios importantes, pero me hice tu novio para poder embaucar al viejo Laufey en negocios con los Odinson—. Loki al fin dejo caer aquellas lágrimas de sus ojos. —Fuiste solo una pieza que utilice a favor para que tu padre se enredara con nosotros y ahora que lo hemos logrado, no veo porque seguir con esta farsa—. Le dijo con veneno, Loki agacho su vista, los sollozos se volvían imposibles de contener al igual que las lágrimas.

—C-creí…creí que lo nuestro…—.

— ¿Era en serio?, por favor—. Dijo con tono burlón. — ¿Por qué me habría de fijar en ti, si puedo tener mejores…prospectos?—. Loki sintió como era apuñalado por cada palabra dicha por el rubio.

—P-pero… creí que me amabas…en verdad lo creí—. Dijo el moreno tan bajo que creyó que Thor no lo había escuchado, pero se equivocó.

—Si en verdad te amara, no tendría por qué tener a Jane a mi lado—. Le dijo con veneno, Loki se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tratando de parar las lágrimas que salían sin su permiso, no lo aguantaba más, no podría soportar más dolor por las palabras de Thor, tenía que…tenía que liberarse.

Con paso decidido se acercó a Thor alzo su mano y término impactándola con toda la fuerza que pudo en la mejilla del rubio, el cual ladeo la cabeza ante el golpe, Loki tenía en ceño fruncido y sus ojos yacían rojos por las lágrimas, tenía tanta rabia, tanto enojo que tenía que liberarlo. Thor frunció el ceño y regreso su mirada a Loki, el rubio de igual manera alzo su mano y la impacto en la mejilla pálida de Loki con tanta fuerza que hizo caer al moreno al suelo. El moreno se llevó una mano a la zona afectada mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—En tu vida me vuelvas a tocar, pedazo de idiota—. Le dijo el rubio de manera molesta. — ¡Lárgate de aquí!—. Le grito tomando a Loki del brazo para sacarlo del departamento a la fuerza, el moreno trataba de zafarse del agarre a toda costa, más porque le lastimaba.

— ¡Me lastimas!—. Grito el moreno, tomando un florero de la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada e impactándolo contra la cabeza del rubio, Thor lo soltó para llevarse las manos al lugar donde le había golpeado el otro.

— ¡Pedazo de…!—. Loki vio la ira en los ojos azules de Thor, sintió miedo así que salió corriendo de aquel lugar, el elevador tardaría mucho, así que opto por las escaleras. — ¡Regresa aquí, maldito hijo de puta!—. Pudo escuchar las pesadas zancadas de Thor tan cerca de él que solo opto por correr lo más rápido que podía, sentía al rubio cada vez más cerca. Loki seguía bajando como podía los escalones de aquel edificio. — ¡Te juro que cuando te alcance te arrepentirás de esto, Loki!—. Los ojos de Loki seguían derramando lágrimas, ahora de miedo, miedo por lo que Thor seguramente le haría en cuando lo alcanzase.

Llego al primer piso, abrió la puerta de manera rápida y salió de las escaleras, llego a la recepción, aun podía sentir a Thor detrás de él, abrió la puerta de la entrada del edificio y salió corriendo a la calle, sin fijarse, el miedo había hecho que solo se concentrara en huir de la furia del rubio.

El sonido de un claxon lo hizo detenerse, pero no así el coche que había hecho el ruido, Loki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, e irremediablemente el coche lo arrollo, Loki termino tendido en el suelo, podía sentir claramente que se había roto una de sus costillas y posiblemente un brazo. La gente comenzó a rodearlo y entre ellos, algo alejado, pudo ver a Thor, el rubio simplemente le dio una mirada de desprecio para después alejarse del lugar.

— ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!—. Escucho que una mujer gritaba, pronto todo sonido se escuchó lejano, el dolor poco a poco se iba y la obscuridad comenzara a rodearlo, cerró lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo demasiado cansancio, solamente tenía un pensamiento en mente, y aunque no sabía porque lo tenía, este lo hizo derramar algunas lágrimas.

.

.

.

"_Thor…seremos padres"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Escuchaba varios pitillos molestos de alguna maquina odiosa de hospital. Si, él lo sabía, el horrible olor a desinfectante inundaba sus fosas nasales, solo por eso sabía que estaba en un hospital, fue abriendo los ojos solo para toparse con la blancura de una gran habitación, pudo ver como de su mano salía una pequeña manguera, la cual se encargaba de brindarle un suero.

—Al fin has despertado—. Escucho que alguien hablaba, con algo de dificultad volteo su mirada solo para toparse con un castaño, Loki sonrió.

—Stark—. Dijo el moreno en un susurro, Tony tomo una silla para sentarse cerca de su moreno amigo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Loki?—. Pregunto preocupado, el moreno simplemente sonrió.

—Creo que…—. Loki se interrumpió a sí mismo y abrió los ojos con horror miro su vientre, de inmediato y de manera desesperada comenzó a remover las sabanas y su bata para poder ver su piel.

—Loki—. Lo llamo Tony, pero el moreno estaba tan perdido viendo aquel corte en su vientre, aquel que aún tenía un poco de sangre en los alrededores.

—D-dime que…que no es verdad—. Pidió el moreno a manera de súplica.

—Loki, yo…—.

— ¡Dime que es una maldita pesadilla!—. Tomo al castaño de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia. — ¡Dime que no es verdad, dime que no está muerto!—. Loki había comenzado a llorar, Tony simplemente pudo abrazar a su amigo para consolarlo.

—Lo siento tanto Loki—. Dicho esto Loki soltó un grito desgarrador y dejo salir todo el odio y rabia en ese llanto, toda la tristeza y toda la decepción.

.

.

.

_¿Cómo alguien tan feliz, puede acabar cargando una enorme tristeza?_

.

.

.

—Tu padre me mando por ti, Laufey iba en un vuelo a Londres cuando le avisaron de tu accidente—. Loki no respondía a nada de lo que le decía Tony. —No podrá venir en unos días, el clima allá está muy mal—.

—…—. Loki seguía sin decir nada, Tony trataba de sacarle aunque sea un monosílabo, algún "Si" o un "No", lo que fuera, pero que dijera algo.

—Loki—. Volvió a llamarlo.

—Hela—. Dijo al aire, Tony ladeo la cabeza como signo de no comprender lo que su amigo decía.

— ¿Eh?—.

—Hela, así se llamaría si hubiera sido niña—. Loki miro sus manos. —O Fenrir si hubiese sido niño—. Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

—No te tortures así, Loki—. Los ojos verdes de Loki comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y Tony volvió a abrazarlo. —Mira Loki, no sé qué te haya traído aquí y a que se deba la pérdida de tu bebé—. Dijo el castaño mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su amigo. —Pero debe ser bastante fuerte como para que Thor NO este aquí—. Loki desvió la mirada de la de Tony, el ceño fruncido se hizo evidente y un tremendo dolor se acomodó en el pecho del moreno. —Odin me llamo esta mañana, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante y creo que Thor tiene que ver—.

—No quiero ir—. Le dijo con molestia. —No quiero volver a ver a los Odinson en lo que me quede de existencia—.Tony asintió.

—No es necesario que los veas, yo iré a arreglar todo en nombre de Laufey—. Loki asintió. —Y en vista de que tu padre está fuera de la ciudad, ¿No te molestaría quedarte conmigo y Steve en el departamento?—. Pregunto, ya casi daban de alta a Loki y el moreno no estaba en condiciones de estar solo, no con los recientes sucesos.

—Está bien—. Contesto Loki de manera apagada. —Pero lleva un poco de mi ropa, no quiero pasearme con ropa tuya o de Steve—. Tony asintió y comenzó a hacer unas llamadas.

.

.

.

_¿Podré olvidarte?_

.

.

.

.

_La coraza que invade mi corazón_

.

.

.

**Acto 1. End**

* * *

Rw? ... les estare eternamente agradecida con ustedes por ellos :D


	2. A un corazón enterrado, nadie le hace da

Xeno, por aca!

Vengo de pisa y corre... aun no hay comentarios, pero es momento de subir el capi dos xD

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Un gran error**_

**.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-..**

**Acto 2. A un corazón enterrado, nadie le hace daño**

.

.

.

_Entierra al corazón, sepúltalo y no lo dejes que viva más, pues cualquiera podría volver y_

_lastimarlo otra vez_

.

.

.

Loki había accedido a vivir por un tiempo, el tiempo que Laufey estuviese fuera de la ciudad, con Tony y Steve, ambos amigos de la infancia y ahora accionistas de la empresa que manejaba su padre, hablando solo de Anthony, Steve era punto y aparte en esta historia, pues el rubio era un ex militar que consiguió trabajar como guardaespaldas de Loki por un tiempo, antes de conocer a Tony y que el castaño millonario lo contratara, claro bajo otros servicios.

Claro que después de casi tres años juntos, no se podía decir que ahora Tony le pagaba un sueldo a Steve, pues este, al iniciar una relación con el millonario, decidió continuar trabajando para los Laufeyson, solo para demostrarle al castaño que él no pretendía vivir a costa de Tony.

Pero regresando al tema principal. Tony y Steve habían sido testigos de la recuperación completa de Loki, a pesar de saber ocultar muy bien sus emociones, había momentos en que la depresión se salía de control y terminaban por ver al moreno encogido sobre sí mismo en algún rincón del apartamento y llorando sin parar, ellos solo podían estar presentes para poder consolarlo, mas no podían tratar de animarlo, pues parecía que Loki se deprimía más ante eso.

Había días en los que no salía de la habitación ni para comer, otros en los que se la pasaba llorando en el regazo de Tony, otros en lo que bromeaba con Steve, cada día era una ruleta rusa, no sabían si un día Loki se suicidaría tirándose desde el último piso de la torre donde vivían, o si les haría una broma de mal gusto antes de regresar del trabajo, cada día una intriga.

Por fortuna nada malo paso en ese tiempo y Loki pudo recuperarse, tanto física como psicológicamente, pero emocionalmente, seguía herido, la pérdida de su hijo no nacido junto con el abandono y la traición de la persona que creía lo amaba, lo había hecho una persona fría y cerrada a sentimentalismos.

Había dejado de creer que el amor existía, al menos amor para él, pues cuando veía a Steve y a Tony juntos, creía que ellos en verdad se amaban, creía que alguien como Steve o Tony podían encontrar la felicidad teniendo a la persona amada a un lado, pero no él, él no merecía amor de otra persona.

Las palabras bonitas y los gestos amables ya no surtían un efecto en él, Loki había enterrado su corazón, para evitar que alguien más lo dañara, porque estaba seguro que un dolor como el que vivió, no podría soportarlo una segunda vez.

_._

_._

_._

_¿Para qué arriesgarse si se sabe que se puede perder?_

_._

_._

_._

De Thor, de Thor no volvió a saber, no quería saber nada de la persona que lo traiciono, aquella que era la culpable de que su hijo o hija no estuviera ahí, a su lado, el culpable de que ahora sea una persona sin sentimientos, una a la que le cuesta amar a las personas.

Pues él creía que las cosas estaban mejor así, sin amor, no hay dolor al perder, excepto si hablaba de su madre, padre, Tony o Steve, esas personas que habían estado con él en los más obscuros momentos de su vida, ellos merecían que él diera la vida por ayudarlos, solo ellos, nadie más.

Laufey regreso de Londres hecho una furia, su hijo internado en un hospital, todo por culpa de un accidente de tránsito que, podía asegurar que Thor, el hijo de Odin, tenía algo que ver en ello.

No pediría cuentas, tampoco arruinaría los buenos negocios que tenía con las empresas de Asgard, pero tampoco el daño hecho a su hijo se quedaría como si nada, habría consecuencias, según la situación lo amerite. Por esa misma razón había hecho citar a Tony, ya que era el mejor amigo de su hijo, para que le dijera cual era la situación y que es lo que había pasado con Loki.

—Tuvo una pelea con Thor—. Le comento el joven millonario. —Al parecer Loki encontró a Thor en la cama con la chica Foster, Odinson no se inmuto en decirle a Loki que él solo lo había conquistado para que los negocios con las empresas Asgard no se vieran afectados—. Tony soltó un suspiro antes de decir lo siguiente, lo cual era lo más difícil y si ahora la mirada de Laufey lucia aterradora, no quisiera ni imaginar cómo se pondría cuando le dijera lo ocurrido con su nieto no nacido. —Loki me había avisado que se retiraría temprano ese día—. Laufey asintió pues en cuanto Loki salió de la empresa, Tony aviso al jefe. —Tenía algo que hacer, jamás me imagine que Loki tuviese una cita con el doctor—. Esto desconcertó a Laufey.

—Ve al grano Anthony—. Le dijo con impaciencia, el gesto triste del castaño no era nada tranquilizador.

—Laufey, Loki esperaba un hijo de Thor—. La cara de Laufey fue de sorpresa total ante lo dicho por el menor, sus ojos abiertos de sobremanera lo delataban. — Loki iba a su departamento para darle la noticia a Odinson cuando Loki lo encontró con Jane, pelearon, y puedo asegurar que hasta golpes hubo, no tan grave como los de accidente, pero hubo—. Tony bajo la mirada con tristeza. —Thor enfureció y Loki se asustó, así que salió corriendo del departamento huyendo de Thor, al salir de edificio no se fijó al cruzar la calle, y… ocurrió el accidente—. Las manos de Laufey ahora temblaban, había llevado una de estas a sus ojos para evitar que lagrimas cayeran al enterarse de la impactante noticia.

— ¿Y él bebe?—. Tony desvió la mirada, ante eso Laufey dedujo lo que había pasado.

—No sobrevivió—. Le dijo Tony con pesar.

_._

_._

_._

_¿Felicidad?... eso no existe_

_._

_._

_._

Laufey había irrumpido en las empresas Asgard como si de las suyas se tratase, no dio explicaciones y exigió hablar con Odin a pesar de que la cabeza de la empresa estuviera en una junta importante con accionistas y nuevos inversionistas. Él entro imponiendo su figura en la sala de juntas, en la cual podía ver a Odin sentado al centro de la mesa y a Thor a un lado. Frunció el ceño y resistió las ganas de ir a romperle la cara al hijo mayor de los Odinson.

—Odin, tenemos que hablar—. Le dijo Laufeyson, Odin arqueo una ceja ante las palabras del hombre.

—Laufey, ahora estoy ocupado, ¿Puede ser en otro momento?—. Pregunto, tratando de hacer entender al hombre que la junta en la que estaba era importante, pero Laufey negó.

—Esto es de suma importancia y puede que nuestros intereses se vean afectados. Tenemos que hablar—. Odin soltó un suspiro e indico que desocuparan la sala de juntas, reprogramando la reunión para mañana a primera hora. —A tu hijo le concierne esto—. Comento al ver que Odin pedía a Thor que se retirara.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Thor en lo que quieres hablar?—. Pregunto el hombre de avanzada edad mientras Thor volvía a sentarse.

—Mucho, de hecho por él estoy aquí—. Laufey tomo asiento frente a ambos hombre antes de cruzarse de brazos. —Quiero suponer que sabes que entre tu hijo y el mío hay o hubo una relación—.

—Sí, lo sé—. Contesto el hombre. —Yo mismo di mi consentimiento cuando Thor lo trajo a la empresa—. Comento como gesto desinteresado. — ¿A qué viene todo esto, Laufey?—. Laufeyson miro a Thor con tremendo resentimiento.

—Espero sepas que mi hijo sufrió un accidente hace más o menos un mes—. Odin asintió.

—El chico castaño, Anthony me parece, me comento algo sobre eso. Espero este bien—.

—Oh, lo está—. Dijo el hombre con voz seria. —Pero no así mi nieto—. Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Odin y a Thor.

— ¿Nieto?—. Preguntaron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo.

—Sí, mi nieto. Loki esperaba un hijo—. Laufey bajo la mirada pues había comenzado a inundarse de lágrimas.

—E-eso… ¡Es imposible!—. Grito Thor golpeando con sus manos la mesa de la sala. —Lo-loki no po-podia…—.

— ¿Acaso no sostuvieron contacto durante su relación?—. Pregunto Laufey con el ceño fruncido. —Eso pasa cuando no se cuidan mientras tienen relaciones—. Le reprocho.

—E-eso significa que…—. Odin no cabía de lo asombrado. —…Loki tuvo un hijo de Thor—. Ante aquellas palabras Thor miro a Laufey con sorpresa, pero el gesto duro poco al ver el semblante decadente del hombre.

—No. Loki perdió al bebe en el accidente—. Laufey miro con odio a Thor. — ¿No es así, Thor?—. Ante aquel cuestionamiento Odin miro a su hijo, viendo como este bajaba la mirada. —Lo perseguiste, lo perseguiste para golpearlo…—.

—No…—. Dijo el rubio al borde de las lágrimas. —Yo no…—.

—Y cuando salió corriendo no hiciste nada para detenerlo—. El recuerdo de Loki mirándolo con miedo, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él, regreso a su mente. —Y luego, cuando lo arrollaron te marchaste, ¿Verdad?—. Thor se llevó ambas manos al rostro, la cara de Loki manchada en sangre, sus ojos verdes suplicantes, su boca moviéndose, tratando de decir algo. — ¡Lo abandonaste a su suerte!—.

_._

_._

_._

"_Thor… seremos padres"_

_._

_._

_._

Entonces las palabras murmuradas, las palabras que su boca trato de articular antes de que él se alejara, ahora tenían sentido y retumbaban en su cerebro una y otra vez, el llanto de Loki, las lágrimas y su rostro lleno de sangre, todo junto en su cabeza, en una especie de collage que no lo dejaría vivir tranquilo, el daño al ser que alguna vez amo.

—Thor—. Odin llamo a su hijo, el cual se encontraba derramando lágrimas. — ¿Es verdad lo que Laufey dice?—. Pero el rubio no contesto, Odin molesto tomo a Thor por los hombros. — ¡Contéstame!—.

— ¡No!—. Grito apartando a su padre mientras se acercaba a una ventana de aquella ofician, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, y las lágrimas salían de aquellos ojos azules. —Él no…—.

—Thor… ¿Qué has hecho?—. Pregunto Odin con bastante decepción, miro a Laufey y este se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados. —Lo lamento mucho, Laufey—. Dijo el hombre con gesto abatido.

—Eso no me regresara a mi nieto, Odin—. Le contesto el hombre.

—También era mi nieto—. Le reprocho Odin, a lo que Laufey rio sarcásticamente.

—Eso no pareció importarle a tu hijo, el día que Loki lo encontró en la cama con la señorita Foster—. Ante la mención de aquella mujer Thor alzo el rostro y miro a su padre con miedo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—. Pregunto el hombre a Laufeyson. El otro lo volteo a ver.

—Que tu hijo se revolcaba con Foster en la misma cama en la que se acostaba con mi hijo—. Odin miro a Thor el cual le desvió la mirada. —Odin, nuestras empresas seguirán con sus negocios, pero de una vez te digo, Loki no volverá a poner un pie en esta empresa—. Le dijo dándole la espalda a Odinson. —Solo quiero algo a cambio. Toma las medidas necesarias para reprender a tu hijo. No le he partido la cara por educación—. Dicho esto Laufey salió de la sala y de la empresa.

_._

_._

_._

_Lo has perdido todo, incluso lo que en verdad valía_

_._

_._

_._

Odin vio desaparecer la espalda de Laufey detrás de la puerta de aquella sala, el silencio era bastante incomodo, Thor aún no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual con su padre, pero cuando creyó que el silencio lo mataría, decidió romperlo.

—Padre, yo…—. El rubio no pudo continuar, pues Odin había impactado su mano contra la mejilla del rubio con tanta fuerza que le desvió la cara.

— ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!—. Pregunto con enojo. — ¡Acabas de terminar con años de amistad!—.

—Padre…—.

— ¡Silencio!—. Grito el hombre, Thor simplemente callo ante el grito de su padre. — Dime una cosa, Thor. ¿Valió la pena?—. Pregunto Odin, Thor simplemente bajo la mirada. — ¿Valió la pena perder una amistad de años, a una persona amada y al fruto de aquel amor, por un solo revolcón?, ¿Lo valió, hijo?—. Thor no podía contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas. — ¡¿LO VALIO?!—.

—Yo…—. Pero Thor no podía contestar, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. No podía decir _"No, no valió la pena, no ahora que se lo que en realidad Loki quería decirme"_. ¿De qué servía?

—Lárgate de aquí—. Ante aquellas palabras Thor finalmente cruzo su mirada con la de su padre. —No quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber nada de ti—

—Padre…—. Thor intento suplicar, pero de inmediato fue parado por su padre.

—Desde este momento… ya no te considero mi hijo—. Le dijo con la más severa mirada llena de decepción y molestia. —Ve con la chica Foster, seguramente ella te recibirá con gusto. Después de todo, cambiaste lo más valioso por lo más corriente—. Le escupió con odio su padre para finalmente salir de aquella sala, dejando en claro que Thor no volvería a pisar la empresa en los próximos días, prácticamente había sido desterrado por su propio padre.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sufre, sufre como yo sufrí, todo se paga. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, es de ley._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Loki se encontraba leyendo algo de su extensa biblioteca personal, cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron de manera sorpresiva, al momento siguiente su padre asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, Loki sonrió.

— ¿Ocupado?—. El moreno negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo. —Tengo algo para ti—. Le dijo su padre adentrándose en la biblioteca para entregarle un sobre a su hijo, Loki lo miro extrañado y tomo lo que su padre amablemente le ofrecía.

—Esto es…—. Dijo al mirar lo que había dentro de aquel cuadro de papel. — ¿Es broma?—. Pregunto el de ojos verdes, su padre negó con una sonrisa.

—Quiero que te vayas, que te apartes de este lugar por un tiempo—. Le dijo mientras se ponía a la altura del menor. —Quiero que tus heridas sanen por completo, y eso solo puedo lograrlo sacándote de aquí—. Le sonrió con tristeza, Loki simplemente asintió haciendo que de sus verdes ojos salieran lágrimas. —Tony y Steve irán contigo—. Dijo para después abrazar a su hijo.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Apartarme de aquí, olvidarte será la prioridad_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tú lo pierdes todo, mientras yo lo gano todo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Acto 2. End**


	3. Acto 3 Busco una nueva vida, una nueva

Xeno, por aca!

Okey, aun no tengo Rw en esta pagina, pero aun asi sigo subiendo el Acto 3 sin falta :D

*The Avengers no es de mi autoria... tampoco Thor, Loki y Tony...y ya saben... esto es triste u.u

Enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Un gran error**_

**.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-..**

**Acto 3. Busco una nueva vida, una nueva identidad**

_._

_._

_._

_Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento. Pago las consecuencias de mis actos y esto no será suficiente pues ahora no puedo pedirte perdón._

_._

_._

_._

Bald se encontraba sentado en aquella discreta cafetería, vestido con ropa casual en donde bien podría confundírsele como una persona más, nada delataría que era, ahora, la mano derecha de Odin en las empresas Asgard. Un hombre llego tiempo después, vistiendo unos simples y gastados jeans, una camisa blanca debajo de una casual desabotonada, gorra y lentes. Bald suspiro y miro el lastimoso estado de su hermano Thor.

—Mira cómo has terminado… ¿Disfrutando de la pobreza, hermano?—. Pregunto el otro con el ceño fruncido, Thor simplemente bajo la mirada que aun escondida debajo de aquellos lentes oscuros podía notarse triste, el rubio aparto los lentes y miro a su hermano.

—Bald, necesito volver—. Le dijo casi con suplica, Bald simplemente cerro los ojos.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, no con lo que hiciste—. Sentencio su hermano antes de mirar con dureza. —Laufey ha condicionado los tratos con la empresa, tú no puedes volver como ejecutivo activo, menos como la mano derecha de padre—. Bald se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero puedo volver—. El hermano menor negó con la cabeza. —Dijiste que no podía volver como accionista o ejecutivo…—. Replico.

—Thor…—.

— ¡Lo dijiste!—. Bald soltó un suspiro y peino su cabello hacia atrás. —Dame un puesto en la empresa, como un empleado común—.

—No puedo hacer eso—. Le dijo con dureza. —Padre me mataría si se entera que volviste a pisar la empresa. La única manera que tendrías para entrar es si cambias tu identidad—. Le dijo con sarcasmo, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño al ver la mirada iluminada de Thor. — ¡NO!—.

—Tú ya lo dijiste—. Le dijo Thor.

—Estás loco—. Bald bajo la voz. — ¿Sabes los problemas en los que te meterías?, ¿No te basta con los que ya tienes?... Thor, estás hablando de falsificar información—.

—Tengo el dinero suficiente como para iniciar una nueva vida… desde cero—. El rubio mayor se pudo de pie.

—Piensa muy bien lo que haces, hermano—. Le dijo con tono de advertencia, pero Thor solo le sonrió antes de salir. Bald suspiro y termino lo que quedaba de su café, dio un respingo y una mueca de disgusto se acomodó en su cara. —Esta frio—. Dijo mientras fulminaba con la mirada el vaso con el líquido que quedaba.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Una segunda oportunidad… todos merecemos una_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Loki caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Paris, Steve y Tony iban tomados de la mano justo frente a él, mientras la pareja veía una que otra tienda, Loki prefería apreciar la belleza que ese lugar les otorgaba, de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a sus amigos, viendo cómo se iluminaba la mirada de Steve al ver a Tony tan entusiasmado con la idea que el rubio había propuesto esa misma mañana. Loki despego su vista para poder apreciar las luces que la Eiffel Tower le ofrecía, recordado la felicidad de esa mañana.

* * *

—_**Tony—. Llamo Steve desde la cabeza de la mesa, el castaño elevo su mirada aun con la rebanada de pan tostado en la boca, Steve sonrió ante lo infantil que se veía el castaño haciendo aquello. — ¿Qué opinas del matrimonio?—. Pregunto desviando la mirada, Tony se apartó la tostada de la boca y miro a Steve con profundidad.**_

— _**¿Por qué lo preguntas?—. Tony dejo de lado su desayuno y se acercó más a Steve.**_

—_**Simple curiosidad—. Contesto el rubio mientras el rojo se hacía presente en las mejillas, Tony se alejó un poco y pareció pensar en la pregunta del rubio.**_

—_**Opino que el matrimonio en sí, es solo un papel que te une a la persona que amas—. Justo en ese momento Loki iba pasando por el comedor cuando vio a la pareja, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirlos pues parecían tener una conversación bastante seria.**_

— _**¿Eso piensas?—. Pregunto viéndolo, Tony sostuvo la mirada para finalmente besar al rubio.**_

—_**Steve, te amo—. Le dijo el castaño mientras una sonrisa se acomodaba en su rostro. —A mí no me hace falta que un papel diga que tú y yo somos una pareja. Pero si para ti significa tanto, aceptare firmar cualquier cosa que me una a ti—. Steve quedo sorprendido con la respuesta del castaño y finalmente el rubio sonrió y beso de vuelta a Tony.**_

—_**En verdad te amo, Stark—. Tony sonrió ligeramente. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—. Pregunto Rogers mientras sostenía las manos del castaño.**_

—_**Con una condición—. Le dijo el castaño, ante esto Steve miro a Tony con consternación.**_

— _**¿Cuál?—. Tony se acercó a Steve para susurrarle en el oído.**_

—_**Que me seguirás amando en la mañana—. Steve se sonrojo y una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad se asomó en su cara, abrazo a Tony con mucha fuerza para finalmente decir.**_

—_**Cada día, más que el anterior—. Loki simplemente se alejó del comedor sin hacer el menor ruido y con una sonrisa regreso a su habitación.**_

* * *

— ¿Loki?—. El moreno regreso su mente al lugar donde se encontraba y miro a la pareja que yacía frente a él comiendo algo de una bolsita muy bonita, Loki sonrió y Tony amablemente le ofreció lo que había en la bolsita, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Me alegro por ustedes—. Les dijo con una sonrisa. Steve y Tony también sonrieron asumiendo que Loki ya sabía de la gran noticia.

—Espero aceptes ser el padrino ¿Eh?—. Le advirtió Tony con gesto ansioso mientras Steve reía con nerviosismo.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, te prometo comenzar a organizar la boda—. Le dijo el moreno con verdadera felicidad. —Sera algo grande, tan grande como tu ego—. Tony frunció el ceño y Steve no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tal vez la felicidad si existe… para ellos al menos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Entonces, señor Hemsworth, ¿Nunca ha trabajado de mensajero?—. Pregunto un hombre calvo y de edad media mientras mirada el expediente del hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

—Bueno, trabaje como repartidor de pizza por tres años mientras estudiaba en preparatoria—. Le dijo el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. —Estoy a punto de terminar la universidad, pero justo ahora he tenido problemas económicos, no me puedo dar el lujo de no trabaja—. Sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Bien, creo que con eso podrá ser suficiente… ¿Conoce la ciudad por completo?—. El moreno asintió con una sonrisa, a lo que el hombre calvo también sonrió. —Entonces, creo que con eso está bien, tome sus papeles, en el tercer piso se encuentra recursos humanos, ahí lo entenderá el señor Bald Odinson, él se encargara de entregarle su contrato—. Ante aquello el moreno pareció tensarse y el hombre lo noto. — ¿Algún problema?—. Pregunto al percatarse de que el hombre moreno delante de él se había quedado totalmente quieto, el hombre pareció reaccionar ante la pregunta del otro y sonrió con algo de nervios.

—No, ningún problema—. Le dijo el de ojos azules para después salir de ahí. —Gracias por su tiempo—. Dijo antes de desaparecer del todo de aquel lugar.

"_Maldición"_… se decía mentalmente mientras oprimía los botones del ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el piso de recursos humanos, se había cortado el cabello, también lo había teñido de otro color. Cuando se miró al espejo después del cambio hecho, parecía otra persona, ni siquiera él se reconocía, pero tenía miedo de que algún gesto lo delatara.

El elevador hizo un sonido indicando que había llegado al piso indicado, bajo del mismo y busco la oficina de Bald, al encontrarla toco la puerta de manera tosca… _"Cálmate, Thor, o echaras todo el esfuerzo a perder"_ se recriminaba.

—Pase—. Escucho la voz amortiguada de su hermano, ante esto, el ahora moreno abrió la puerta y miro a su hermano, el cual se encontraba acomodando algunos papeles que podría jurar seria su contrato. —Usted debe ser el señor Hemsworth—. Dijo sin mirarlo, pero el moreno no dijo nada, ante la falta de respuesta Bald elevo su mirada azul, topándose con una muy similar, ante esto el menor frunció el ceño, mirando al hombre parado con extrañeza, Thor trago pesando. —Siéntese, por favor—. Dijo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. — El señor Coulson me informo que usted entrara como mensajero, ¿Me equivoco?—. El moreno agacho su vista ante la insistente mirada fruncida del empresario y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Es usted mudo?—. El moreno volvió a negar. — ¿Le pido que me haga el favor de contestar de manera verbal mis preguntas?—. Bald frunció aún más su ceño, Thor suspiro audiblemente.

—No, no soy mudo y sí, estoy aquí para ser mensajero, ¿Contento?—. Le contesto de mala gana, Bald abrió sus ojos con total sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Thor?!—. Pregunto golpeando su escritorio con sus puños. — ¡Mierda!... ¿Qué no te quedo claro que si te ven aquí te mata y a mí de paso?—.

—Vamos Bald, ni siquiera me reconociste a primera vista—. Le reprocho el mayor. —Solo hasta que me obligarse a hablar—. Bald suspiro.

—Entiendo que cambiar tu físico ayudo, buena idea la de cortarte y teñirte el cabello—. Le dijo con una media sonrisa. —También lo de cambiarte el nombre y el pretexto de tu carrera universitaria en proceso. Pensaste en todo, hermano, en todo menos en el potente tono de voz que tienes—. Bald frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo arreglaras eso?—.

—Eso es lo de menos, ya lo arreglare yo—. Le dijo sin tomarle importancia al asunto, Bald suspiro.

— ¿Entiendes que haciendo esto no pones en peligro solo tu cuello, sino también el mío?—. Thor bajo la mirada para después regresársela a su hermano con una seguridad muy propia del ex rubio mayor.

—Sí. Y en verdad te estaré agradecido si me dejas seguir trabajando aquí—. Le dijo con una sonrisa agradecida. —En el puesto que mejor creas conveniente para mí—.

—Te dejare como mensajero, pero tienes irremediablemente prohibido entrar en la presidencia y en la oficina de padre. Si lo que quieres es estar aquí tendrás que mantener alejado de los altos mandos—. Bald cruzo sus manos a la altura de su barbilla.

— ¿Qué pasara si tengo que dejar algo en ese sector?—.

—Me lo darás a mí para que yo se lo dé a padre, tú no tienes que acercarte a esa área para nada—. Thor asintió. —Ve a que te entreguen el uniforme que usaras, comenzaras mañana a primera hora—. El mayor sonrió.

—Gracias—. Dijo con la mirada gacha. —. Gracias en verdad, Bald—. Después de esto Thor se marchó dejando solo a su hermano menor.

—Tengo que recordar llamarlo Hemsworth en público—. Se dijo a modo de recordatorio.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Empezando de cero… poco a poco._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Laufey se encontraba revisando contratos con otras compañías, tratando de arreglar problemas en algunas cláusulas y algunas otras cosas. El teléfono sonó en su oficina y sin poner mucha atención lo contesto sin dudar.

— ¿Alo?—.

—Padre—. Era Loki, esto hizo sonreír a Laufey. —Habrá un cambio de planes en el viaje. Regresaremos dentro de dos días—. Esto sorprendió al hombre que no tuvo oportunidad de saludar a su hijo antes.

—Hola, ¿Paso algo?—. Loki rio bajo.

—Hola a ti también, no… bueno si—. Laufey parecía intrigado ante la risa baja de Loki y lo que parecía ser los reclamos de Tony al otro lado de la línea. —Anthony se casara y volveremos para preparar la boda—. Laufey rio ante el _"Maldición Loki, era una sorpresa"_ que Tony había soltado antes de escuchar la risa de su hijo. —Como habrás escuchado, está muy emocionado—. El hombre rio bajo.

—Está bien. Mandare por ustedes al aeropuerto en dos días, llámame cuando vengan abordando el avión—. Pidió el moreno mayor para después de escuchar una ligera despedida de su hijo antes de colgar el teléfono. —Espero no sea muy pronto para que él regrese—. Se dijo a sí mismo, pero cualquier pensamiento fue alejado de su mente al entrar una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

— ¿Llamo Loki?—. Pregunto la mujer con una cariñosa sonrisa, la cual hizo sonreír al hombre. —No me lo pasaste—. Le reprocho con falso enojo.

—Llamo de emergencia—. Esto hizo que la mujer cambiara su alegre sonrisa por una cara llena de preocupación. —No es lo que crees, Nál—. Le dijo al notar el cambio de ánimo en su futura esposa.

— ¿Entonces?—. Laufey sonrió.

—Anthony se casara. Regresan para organizar la boda—. Los ojos azules de la mujer brillaron intensamente.

— ¡Rogers al fin se animó!—. Grito con júbilo antes de acercarse al hombre y abrazarlo. —No sabes lo angustiado que estaba Tony antes del viaje—.

—Me lo imagino, mujer, ese par son insoportablemente intolerables cuando les entra la inseguridad—. Dijo el hombre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido refiriéndose a todas aquellas veces en las que Tony había llegado llorando cuando Steve y él peleaban, o en las veces en que Rogers entraba estrepitosamente a su oficina pidiendo un concejo para poder contentar a Tony después de dicha pelea.

—Te aprecian mucho—. Escucho la voz de la castaña mientras esta se dedicaba a peinar los negros cabellos del hombre con sus manos. —Pareces un padre para ellos—. Laufey soltó una ligera sonrisa.

—A veces pienso lo mismo—. Nál también soltó una ligera risa antes de que esta cambiara por una mirada preocupada y un semblante totalmente serio. — ¿Qué pasa?—. Pregunto el hombre tomando con gentileza la delicada mano de la mujer.

—Me preocupa Loki—. Confeso. — ¿Crees que este bien que vuelva tan pronto?—. La mujer agacho la mirada. —Un dolor como ese no se supera de la noche a la mañana, Laufey—. El hombre aparto un mechón castaño del rostro fino y elegante de aquella hermosa mujer.

—Loki es fuerte, en muchas maneras—. Le dijo con una sonrisa, pero ni eso cambio el semblante triste de la mujer. —Si él se desmorona, sabe que no solo nos tiene a nosotros como soporte, sino también a Stark y a Steve—. La mujer sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, es verdad—. Laufey abrazo fuertemente a la mujer entre sus brazos mientras pensaba que no pudo escoger mejor persona para compartir su vida que ella.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La felicidad existe, inclusive para aquellos que ya no creían en ella, aun cuando la muerte les quito lo que más amaban._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Debes ser el mensajero—. Dijo una mujer pelirroja mientras removía algunos papeles.

—Sí, vengo de la compañía **Asgard**—. Dijo el moreno mientras tomaba los sobres que la mujer le había entregado, el hombre le tendió una tabla a la mujer la cual recibió, leyó y firmo. —Con permiso—. Dijo para retirarse y regresar a la empresa.

Llevaba dos días trabajando como mensajero, hacia su recorrido a diario una vez le entregaran en donde tenía que recoger paquetes o cartas y en donde tenía que dejar paquetes o cartas, era un trabajo de rutina bastante aburrido, pero nada que él no pudiese manejar después de aquel tiempo.

Cuando llego miro cada una de las cartas y paquetes correspondientes que tenía que entregar a cada departamento, decidió dejar las cartas de presidencia para el final y entregar las que eran para los departamentos inferiores, se hecho la maleta al hombro, recogió algunas cajas empaquetadas y decidió hacer la ronda de entrega un poco más temprano de lo usual.

— ¡Chris, que sorpresa!—. Dijo una mujer pelirroja antes de que el moreno le entregara la correspondencia.

—Hola Magda—. Saludo Chris con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba algunos sobres y paquetes para ese departamento de la compañía. — ¿Cómo van las cosas con Erik?—. La mujer de edad medio bufo.

—No sabes, el divorcio se complica demasiado—. Contesto mientras tomaba los sobres y los hojeaba para quedarse los que ella necesitaba y pasar los demás a otras secciones del departamento. — ¿Sabes?, en el tiempo que estuve casada con él, jamás creí que Erik fuera… ya sabes… gay—. Susurro lo último. —Y menos que lo reconociera después de ver a su antiguo amigo de universidad—.

—Al menos fue sincero contigo—. Dijo como consuelo el moreno, Magda sonrió.

—Sí, y ahora él y Charles disfrutan de la nueva casa que Erik compro en la playa—. Contesto con divertido sarcasmo antes de reír. —Lo bueno es que aún se responsabiliza de los niños y me apoya si lo necesito—. Chris también rio.

—Hablamos luego Magda, tengo otras entregas—. Dijo mientras se alejaba del escritorio de la mujer.

—Chao cariño, nos vemos en la comida—. Chris asintió y entro en el elevador para empelados que se abría en ese instante.

El ahora moreno suspiro mientras se quitaba la gorra que portaba, parte de su uniforme como mensajero, y peinaba sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras volvía a acomodar su gorra, el elevador se abrió en el siguiente piso y Chris salió para entrar al área de oficina y archivo, entrego varias cartas y regreso al ascensor, era momento de llegar con Bald para entregar las cartas y paquetes que faltaban, justo en ese momento un mensaje llego al bíper que cargaba, un nuevo paquete había llegado y Chris tenía que salir a recogerlo.

Estaba a punto de responder que iría después de entregar lo último a presidencia, pero un presentimiento lo hizo desistir de aquella decisión, rápidamente oprimió el botón de planta baja y espero a que las puertas del ascensor cerraran.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Si alguien me preguntara que es lo que deseo ahora, diría: "Desearía verte por una vez más"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Laufey había llegado en una limosina junto con Nál, era mitad del mes y ese día tocaba renovar los tratados con Odin ocasionalmente este día se reunirían en la compañía del anciano Odinson. Laufey miro la fachada antes de soltar un bufido que mostraba su enfado al tener que estar ahí, la castaña lo observo y tomo con fuerza su brazo mientras le dirigía una ligera sonrisa.

—Amor, sabes que en necesario estar aquí—. Le dijo de manera tranquila.

—Lo sé—. Bufo el moreno. —Pero me es tan difícil entrar aquí y evitar pensar que me topare a ese idiota con cara bonita—. Nál rio ligeramente.

—Debes dejar el pasado atrás, además Odin aseguro que su hijo pagaría caro su insolencia, aunque yo creo que suficiente castigo fue el enterarse que sería padre y que por su irresponsabilidad y desfachatez, perdió aquel fruto—. Laufey alzo una ceja con desconcierto. —Estoy segura de que el joven Odinson ha sufrido mucho, tanto como nuestro querido Loki—.

—No digas estupideces mujer, ese idiota jamás sabrá por lo que Loki ha pasado—. Nál suspiro. —Entremos de una vez, entre más rápido termine todo este asunto, más rápido saldremos para recibir a los chicos en la casa—. La mujer asintió, después ambos entraron en el edificio.

* * *

Loki, Tony y Steve estaban saliendo del andén en donde el avión los dejo, llegaron unas horas antes para darle un alegre sorpresa al viejo Laufey, todo idea del moreno de ojos verdes, el cual no dudo en llamar al chofer que se supone los recogería más tarde.

—Jarvis vendrá en unos quince minutos—. Anuncio Loki para acercarse a la joven pareja que yacía tomada de la mano.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea esto de darles una sorpresa?—. Pregunto el rubio no muy convencido de la loca idea de su moreno amigo, Loki solo sonrió de medio lado.

—Mi padre detesta que haga esto—. Les aseguro. —Pero un infarto de vez en cuando no le vendría mal—. Dijo a modo de broma, ganándose una nerviosa sonrisa por parte de Tony y un gesto serio de parte de Steve, para cuando recogieron su equipaje, el viejo mayordomo de Tony los estaba esperando en la entrada del aeropuerto. —Llévanos con mi padre, ¿Sabes dónde está?—. Pregunto el moreno al hombre mayor que conducía.

—El señor Laufeyson se encuentra en la compañía **Asgard**, haciendo tratados con el señor Odinson—. Ante aquellas palabras, tanto Steve como Tony voltearon a ver a Loki, este tenía un semblante serio, tanto el rubio como el castaño creyeron que Loki marcaría un nuevo destino, pero se equivocaron.

—Entonces llévanos a la compañía **Asgard**—. Dijo el moreno con tono firme, dejando a Tony y Steve con la boca abierta.

— ¿Señor…?—. Pregunto confundido el conductor.

—Loki, no… no tienes por qué hacer eso—. Loki los miro, una mirada tranquila pero que esta escondía una determinación asombrosa.

—Lo del pasado, al pasado—. Les dijo para después mirar a Jarvis. —Llévanos a la compañía **Asgard**, quiero ver lo más pronto a mi padre—. El hombre asintió y comenzó a forjar el nuevo destino, Steve miraba el gesto preocupado de Tony, mientras que Tony miraba el perfil serio de Loki.

Era hora de que Loki se probara así mismo que aquello había quedado en el pasado, que lo que sea que Thor hizo estaba atrás al igual que su hijo no nacido, tenía que dejar el pasado atrás para poder tener un futuro, no quería encerrarse por siempre en los recuerdos que lo lastimaban y para eso tenía que volver a aquella empresa, tenía que verlo de nuevo, para probarse a si mismo que eso ya no tenía importancia para él, que Thor ya no significaba nada para él.

Ojala fuera un buen mentiroso que creyera sus propias mentiras.

No tardaron en llegar a la ostentosa fachada de aquel edificio, Loki fue el primero en bajar seguido de Tony y Steve, el moreno reconoció aquella limosina que su padre usaba a menudo para trasportarse por la gran ciudad de Nueva York, el chofer de la limosina bajo al ver al otro auto llegar.

—Señor Laufeyson—. Saludo el joven castaño. —Señor Stark, Señor Rogers—. Steve saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo.

—Sabes que el que me saludes de esa manera me molesta Bucky—. Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano al castaño.

—Y tú sabes que este trabajo implica tratar con respeto al Señor Laufeyson y a tu querido novio—. Le contesto con una media sonrisa. —No hare excepciones contigo, ya deberías saberlo Rogers—. Los cuatro rieron ante los comentarios de Barnes.

— ¿Alguna novedad Bucky?—. Saludo Tony al viejo amigo de su novio.

—Lo mismo de siempre, el señor Laufeyson ha venido con la señora Nál a hacer valer los tratados con el señor Odinson—. Ante la mención del nombre de la novia de su padre, Loki miro intrigado al castaño.

— ¿Nál está aquí?—. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Loki, Bucky solo asintió. —Tengo que verla, hace tanto que no veo a mi madre—. Dijo para después adentrarse en el edificio.

—Te veo después Bucky—. Se despidió Steve del castaño, Tony solo lo despidió con la mano mientras seguía al rubio.

Justo en ese momento, Chris llegaba con un gran sobre en cual sostenía frente a su rostro mientras leía para quien era, el paquete era de parte de la compañía **Midgard**, el moreno suspiro, tenía un idea de lo que podía ser aquel sobre bastante voluptuoso. Después de que Odin lo desterrara de la compañía, Thor perdió todo contacto con Jane Foster, dejando a la castaña con la incógnita de si la compañía de su padre, Odin, se fusionaría con la del Señor Foster, padre de Jane, para salvarla de una muy segura bancarrota, cosa que en realidad no tenía intenciones de hacer después de lo que provoco y que su padre jamás entero de dicho acuerdo.

Le arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto supiera el verdadero motivo por el cual había traicionado al único hijo de los Laufeyson. Soltó un suspiro para entrar al edificio y entonces escucho un alboroto en la recepción del lugar, tres sujetos se encontraban acosando a la recepcionista diciendo cosas que en realidad no entendía porque los tres hablaban al mismo tiempo.

—Esto es inútil, llamare a papá—. Dijo el hombre moreno mientras se volteaba, fue ahí en donde Chris perdió el aliento, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y dejo caer todas las cosas que llevaba, ante esto se ganó la mirada de tres pares de ojos que lo miraban confundidos, entre ellos un par peculiar de ojos verdes.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y te encuentro de manera inesperada, como todo lo que me ha pasado desde que te conocí._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Acto 3. End**

* * *

Okey Nál es el otro nombre de Laufey(Que en la mitologia nordica es la verdadera madre de Loki), pero en este Fic tendra el papel de Madrastra amorosa.

¿Que tal el cameo del Cherik?... ¡Siempre presente! (OwO)/

Dejen sus Rw... esta **No Vengadora** y **No Mutante** se los agradecerá eternamente :D


	4. Acto 4 La traición aun duele

**Xeno, por aca!**

Lo se, llego con un poco de atraso y se que ya lleva rato publicado este capi en AY. Pero no puedo dejar de publicarlo aqui :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Un gran error_**

**.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-.****.-+*^*+-..**

**Acto 4. La traición aun duele**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tal vez no sepas, pero me alegra volver a ver tus ojos verdes_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Los tres pares de ojos no dejaban de verlo de manera sorprendida, entonces cayo en cuenta de que había dejado caer todo lo que llevaba al piso de la impresión que le dio el verlo de nuevo en ese lugar, siendo que su padre le había dicho que no volvería a pisar aquella compañía.

—Qué raro—. Dijo el moreno para voltearse de nuevo con la recepcionista, Chris reacciono y se inclinó para recoger todo lo que hace algunos minutos llevaba entre sus manos, murmuro un muy bajo "perdón" que no fue notado por nadie. —En verdad necesito ver a mi padre. Me dijeron que se encontraba aquí, así que si fuera tan amable…—

Justo en ese momento, el elevador que conducía a los pisos superiores se abrió de par en par, mostrando a cinco personas dentro de él, las cuales no dudaron en salir, Laufey abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver al trio de jóvenes que había parada de discutir con la recepcionista de aquel lugar.

— ¿Loki?—. Le moreno sonrió al ver el gesto de sorpresa de su padre. — ¡Loki!—. Grito Nál al ver al menor con la sonrisa y sin dudar se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por el de ojos verdes con la misma intensidad. —No sabes lo angustiada que he estado desde que llamaste a Laufey—. Después de los saludos de la familia Laufeyson, Odin y Frigga salieron también del elevador tomados de la mano y detrás de ellos Bald el cual miro a Chris, que seguía recogiendo lo que se le había caído, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hemsworth—. Llamo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su hermano. — ¿Te hiciste cargo del paquete que llego?—. Dijo para despistar, y una vez que vio que nadie ponía real atención a ellos, susurro. — ¿Qué haces aquí?—. El de cabellos negros solo pudo contestarle.

—Terminaba de hacer mis entregas, no esperaba que pasara esto—. Después de esa breve conversación secreta, Chris le extendió a Bald la correspondencia que ese día había llegado a la oficina de Odin.

—Vete a mensajería, no pueden verte aquí—. Le dijo tomando lo que Chris le tendió. —No te arriesgues a que te reconozcan—. Pero el moreno no dejaba de ver hacia las dos familias que hablaban tan amenamente. —Thor—. Dijo con severidad. —Vete—.

—Quiero hablar con él—. Thor trato de acercarse, pero de inmediato fue detenido por Bald.

—No, vete de aquí o me veré en la necesidad de despedirte ahora mismo—. Chris bajo la cabeza y asintió de inmediato.

—Bald, ven aquí, hay excelentes noticias—. Frigga se había acercado al par de hombres, los cuales contuvieron la respiración al ver a la mujer a un lado de ellos. —Buenos días—. Salido amable al hombre con uniforme de mensajería.

—Buenos días—. Contesto cambiando por completo el potente tono de voz que lo distinguía, miro por un momento a Loki. —Con permiso—. Y salió de aquella recepción hacia su lugar habitual de trabajo, Bald soltó un suspiro de alivio y se concentró en lo que Frigga tenía que decir.

—Qué hombre más extraño—. Susurro la rubia, Bald se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su madre.

— ¿Cuáles son las excelentes noticias que tenía que darme?—. Pregunto, La mujer sonrió y tomo del brazo a su hijo para acercarlo al grupo que estaba cercar de la recepcionista. —Anthony se casara con el muchacho Rogers—. Le dijo. Bald solo sonrió.

—Me alegro por ustedes—. Le dijo a Tony y a Steve que iban agarrados de la mano. —Felicidades—. Steve se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo espero que tu regalo de bodas sea más genial que esa burda felicitación—. Reprocho el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Anthony!—. Llamo Steve en manera de regaño, a lo que Tony solo sonrió dando a entender que solo bromeaba.

— ¿Para cuándo seria la boda?—. Pregunto Odin mientras abrazaba a los novios a manera de felicitación al igual que Frigga.

—Necesitaran de una organizadora de bodas. Yo conozco a una muy buena—. Sonrió la mujer.

—Gracias, pero decidimos que será Loki quien la planifique—. Contesto el castaño agradeciendo el atento gesto de la familia Odinson. —En cuanto a la fecha… estábamos pensando en algún día de Agosto, así no hace demasiado calor ni tanto frio—. Todos asintieron.

—Confió en que Loki tiene un gusto exquisito para los eventos—. Comento Nál. —Fue él el encargado de la decoración de la última celebración de Laufey—. Sonrió la castaña con orgullo mientras abrazaba a Loki.

—Así podremos invitar a Thor—. Sonrió la mujer rubia.

— ¡No!—. Contestaron cuatro voces al mismo tiempo, Odin, Laufey, Loki y Tony. —Ese troglodita no pondrá un pie ni en la ceremonia ni en la recepción del evento.

—Pero…—

—Mujer…—. Odin la tomo de la mano y Frigga solo pudo asentir.

—Lo siento mucho, Frigga, sé que es su hijo, pero en este momento no puedo y no quiero toparme con él—. Le dijo Loki con un gesto por demás serio.

—Te entiendo—. Le dijo la rubia de manera comprensiva. —Pero es que hace tanto que no veo a mi hijo mayor—. Frigga en verdad parecía triste.

—Él se lo busco, sus actos fueron las de un adolecente irresponsable más que las de un hombre derecho—. Le dijo Odin con severidad. —Tiene que entender que sus actos tienen consecuencias y así asumirlas por el mismo—.

—Padre tiene razón—. Comento Bald. —Mi hermano ha cometido errores y es momento de que page por ellos. No puedes darle una segunda oportunidad sin darle un castigo para que aprenda que no debe hacer ciertas cosas—.

—Dejemos de lado temas desagradables—. Dijo Nál al ver lo tenso del habiente entre Laufey, Loki y la familia Odinson. —Tenemos que empezar con los preparativos. Agosto está a solo seis meses—.

—Aún falta mucho para Agosto—. Comento Steve.

—Está a la vuelta de la esquina si hablamos de una boda tan grande como el ego de Tony—. Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey!—. Protesto Tony a lo que todos los presentes rieron.

— ¿Llego algo importante?—. Pregunto Odin a su hijo al ver que tenía un montón de cartas debajo del brazo, Bald solamente le tendió los sobres.

Chris entre en su oficina tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, soltó un suspiro y se quitó la gorra que siempre llevaba cuando tenía trabajo que hacer.

—Sus ojos—. Susurro recargando sus brazos en el pequeño escritorio que había en el lugar. —Sus ojos son diferentes ahora—. Se dijo, los ojos verdes de Loki siempre habían tenido un brillo que los distinguía de cualquier otra persona, sus sonrisas eran capaces de iluminar el lugar más obscuro, pero ahora parece que ni siquiera alumbran un pequeño cuarto, se han borrado, ese brillo en sus ojos, esa luz en su sonrisa. —Y todo por mi culpa… ¿Qué he hecho?—. Se preguntó a sí mismo, solo un suspiro derrotado y entonces recordó aquel sobre que la empresa Midgard le había entregado para que Odin lo viera, dio un brinco al recordar aquel encuentro con Loki y su familia.

Recuerda haber tirado todo lo que tenía en las manos de la impresión de volver a verlo, y entonces Bald… le entrego toda la correspondencia de presidencia a Bald incluyendo aquel sobre que tenía que destruir

— ¡Mierda!—. Exclamo antes de tomar la gorra que completaba su uniforme y salir de aquel pequeño lugar de descanso, tenía que encontrar a Bald antes de que ese sobre fuera visto por su padre. De ser visto por Odin, él podría darse por muerto, su padre le arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto lo viera.

Llego a los pisos superiores y camino lo más apresuradamente que pudo hasta la oficina de su hermano, su secretaria lo recibió.

—Hola Chris—. Salido con una sonrisa al moreno pero el de ojos azules no contesto.

— ¿Esta Ba- el señor Odinson en su oficina?—. Pregunto de manera atropellada, la chica lo miro de manera curiosa.

—Está en su oficina. ¿Quieres que te anuncie?—. Pregunto, pero para ese momento, Chris ya había caminado hacia la puerta de la oficina de su hermano, abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, Bald se encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio con aquel contrato en las manos, no había despegado su mirada de aquel montón de papel ni siquiera al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano.

—Entra y cierra la puerta—. Le dijo con tono molesto, pero sin apartar la mirada de aquel documento, Chris hizo caso y con la mirada gacha cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban en aquella oficina. — ¿Qué pretendías en realidad?—. Pregunto con el ceño fruncido. —La verdad Thor, la quiero ahora—. Pero el de pelo negro no dijo palabra alguna. — ¿Qué fue lo que les ofreciste a los Foster o que te ofrecieron ellos para poder acostarte con Jane?—. Thor bajo aún más la mirada, no podía enfrentar el ceño fruncido de su hermano. — ¡Contéstame!—.

—Yo…—. Titubeo. —Acostarme con Jane a cambio de una alianza con las empresas Midgard—.

— ¡Jodido idiota!—. Grito Bald aventando las hojas hacia Thor, el cual recibió el golpe sin más. — ¿Sabes las consecuencias… las ¡jodidas consecuencias que nos traerá tu aventurilla con esa zorra!?—. Bald no era de ese tipo de personas que pierde la calma y comienza a gritar como loco… pero había días como este en el que el más sereno termina por explotar. —Imbécil de mierda, eso eres Thor, porque no solo estaremos teniendo a los Foster encima. Esto es algo que no le comente a Madre ni a Padre, pero esa Jane te ha estado buscando, por suerte siempre viene cuando yo estoy aquí, por lo cual no llega a ver a padre. Ella exige se cumpla este dichoso contrato—. Señalo las hojas regadas por la oficina. —Quiere que te cases con ella y que la alianza con Midgard sea concreta—. Bald se encontraba molesto más con la actitud tan tranquila y sumisa de su hermano mayor que parecía no importarle nada. — ¿Qué piensas hacer para que Foster deje de molestar?, porque te digo de una vez, Thor, esa chica está pidiéndome a gritos que ponga una orden restrictiva en su contra—.

—No será necesario…—. Contesto el de ojos azules. —… yo…hablare con ella—. Thor se inclinó para recoger todas y cada una de las hojas de aquel documento que le había arrojado su hermano.

—Más te vale destruir eso—. Señalo las hojas. —Porque si alguien llega a verlo, será tu fin—. Le advirtió, Thor solo pudo asentir sin ver a su hermano a los ojos y salió de aquella oficina con la cabeza agachada.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Entupidos errores cometidos, pero más estúpido soy yo, por cometerlos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chris había salido de la oficina de Bald para regresar a la propia y encender la trituradora que usaba para eliminar correo basura que se le entregaba de vuelta, la mayoría del departamento en donde trabajaba Magda. Encendió el aparato y hoja por hoja fue desechando y destruyendo hasta que no quedara nada de aquel documento, cuando hubo terminado con la última hoja, su teléfono celular sonó, miro el comunicador el cual indicaba un número desconocido.

— ¿Si?—. Contesto el moreno.

— ¡¿DONDE JODIDOS TE HAS METIDO, THOR?!—. La inconfundible voz chillona y molesta de Jane lo recibió con un grito tremendo que tuvo que alejarse del aparato para evitar la posible sordera.

—Jane—. Pronuncio molesto.

— ¡Contéstame!—. Le exigió la castaña de manera demandante.

—No te importa—. Le contesto y si hubieran estado cara a cara, el moreno habría visto la clara indignación en el rostro de la mujer. —Me he enterado que has estado intentando ver a mis padres—.

— ¡Claro!... tú no te dignas a aparecer y me he visto en la necesidad de tomar medidas más extremas—. Le dijo la otra. —Me prometiste una alianza con Asgard y un matrimonio, quiero que lo cumplas—. Thor solo soltó una ligera risa. — ¿Qué es gracioso?—. Pregunto molesta.

—Jane, si prometí serle fiel a Loki y lo engañe descaradamente contigo… ¿Qué te hace creer que cumpliré lo que te prometí?—. Sabía que no debía decir aquello, pero demonios que la chica lo traía harto y más harto estaba porque no estaba al tanto de que Jane había estado acosando a su familia… de no ser por Bald, la maniática castaña ya lo habría delatado con su Padre. Tenía que ponerle un alto y agradecerle doblemente a Bald por apoyarlo en cosas como estas. —Mantente alejada de mi familia—. Y antes de que la chica reprochara, el moreno colgó y bloqueo el número para así no contestar las llamadas que vinieran de parte de ella.

Si Jane seguía en ese plan de molestarlo, no le quedaría de otras más que darle luz verde a Bald para que pidiera una orden restrictiva en contra de la maniática mujer castaña.

Miro al frente elevando su mirada, miro alrededor ¿Cuándo es que había comenzado a caminar fuera de la empresa?...bueno en realidad no importaba, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, el cómo alejar a Jane sin ocasionar un escándalo de niveles exorbitantes era una de ellas, si la castaña seguía empeñada en buscarlo. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y frustración combinado y al dar la vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien a quien no vio venir.

— ¡Cuidado!—. Se quejó el otro de más baja estatura, Thor estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando cayó en cuenta de con quien se había topado, los ojos verdes adornados con aquel ceño fruncido lo veían con tremenda molestia. Thor se quedó paralizado, sosteniendo la respiración al ver aquel gesto desaparecer y ser cambiado por un rostro con cejas alzadas. — ¡Tu…!—. Ante aquella mirada, el de ojos azules desvió la propia.

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó mientras agachaba la cabeza, y su cuerpo sufría algunos temblores. —_"¡Maldición!"_—. Se gritó con desesperación.

Los Laufeyson y los Odinson junto con Tony y Steve se habían quedado un poco más a charlar, Loki por otra parte estaba absorto mirando a cualquier lado de aquella recepción, tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento "ÉL" saldría por el elevador o entraría por la puerta gritando: "¡Familia, ya estoy aquí!" y acercándose abrasaría a Frigga y le daría un beso en la mejilla para después saludar a su padre con un apretón de manos.

Pero no, "ÉL" nunca apareció, ni por el elevador ni por la puerta principal, agacho su mirada, y frunció el ceño reprochándose mentalmente que él no debería estar pensando en aquel rubio idiota que le había roto el corazón de la manera más cruel, por el culpable de que ahora su vientre este vacío a causa de aquel accidente hace casi dos meses. Apretó los puños con coraje y sus ojos verdes comenzaron a cristalizarse, no quería estar ahí, no soportaba la idea de volverlo a ver, aunque Odin había asegurado a su padre que Thor no volvería a pisar aquella empresa por lo que le quedara de vida. El miedo de toparse con su antiguo amor se hacía más grande y Steve lo noto.

— ¿Estas bien, Loki?—. Pregunto el rubio en un susurro, Tony se encontraba bastante entretenido hablando con Bald de algún proyecto pendiente que podría realizar la compañía Stark en conjunto con las empresas Asgard.

—Yo… necesito tomar aire—. Loki trato de tranquilizar a Steve usando una de esas sonrisas que usaba cuando paso por aquella depresión hace no mucho tiempo. —Daré una vuelta por la manzana, diles que no se preocupen y que necesito estar solo—. El rubio asintió.

—Por favor, cualquier cosa…—. Steve tomo de la mano a Loki. —…no dudes en llamar a Tony o a mí o a Nál o a quien sea—. Loki sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias, Steve—. Le dijo para después salir de aquel lugar, en verdad necesitaba un poco de aire para así poder despejar su mente, había caminado hasta la esquina de aquella cuadra cuando algo golpeo ligeramente contra él, era el cuerpo de alguien más alto y aparentemente venia distraído, o eso es lo que quiso pensar.

— ¡Cuidado!—. Le grito, frunciendo el ceño y elevando su verdosa mirada al otro, topándose con un hombre, alto de cabello negro y ojos azules, los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. — ¡Tu…!—. Alcanzo articular el de ojos verdes mientras el de ojos azules desviaba la mirada.

—Lo siento—. Había dicho con un hilo de voz, Loki frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—Yo te conozco—. Le dijo con una mirada meticulosa, el otro tembló. —Si—. Loki chasqueo los dedos. —Eres el mensajero de la recepción, aquel al que se le cayeron los paquetes—. El de ojos azules pareció suspirar ante las palabras de Loki.

—La-lamento la mala impresión—. Se disculpó aun sin levantar la mirada. —Soy…—.

—Si muy interesante tú platica—. Lo interrumpió Loki. —Pero tengo que irme—. El moreno siguió su camino sin siquiera volver la vista atrás, mientras que el de ojos azules lo seguía con la mirada. Loki sintió aquello, y una especie de…paranoia comenzó a invadirlo, justo como se sentía cuando Thor comenzaba a verlo más de la cuenta al entrar en alguna junta de negocios.

Regreso su vista para toparse con la mirada azul de aquel hombre, Frunció el ceño, esa mirada, esa mirada azul comenzaba a molestarlo, a asustarlo, se parecía tanto a la de "ÉL" aunque no parecía serlo, aquella mirada azul que ahora tenía enfrente era distinta, llena de sufrimiento y depresión, tal y como la suya debía verse después de enterarse de que la vida dentro de él se había extinguido.

— ¿Qué me ves?—. Pregunto con molestia, lo que pareció intimidar al otro, pues la mirada azul se desvió a otra parte.

—N-nada—. Dijo el otro, Loki siguió recorriéndolo con la mirada, inspeccionándolo, pero al final solo pudo escucharlo bufar antes de volverle a dar la espalda, ante eso, el de ojos azules no dudo en volver a clavar su mirada en el moreno de ojos verdes.

— ¡Mierda!—. Grito Loki. —Podrías ser más discreto—. Se giró de nuevo y parecía más molesto. — ¡Deja de verme!—. Le exigió.

—Lo siento… es solo que… me recuerdas a alguien—. Mintió el de ojos azules. —Alguien a quien perdí—. Le dijo en un tono por demás lastimero.

—Los problemas de un empleado cualquiera de esta mugrosa empresa me importan poco, amigo—. Le dijo con molestia. —Deja de verme o te arrepentirás—.

—Esta no es una empresa cualquiera—. Le dijo a modo de reproche, Loki soltó una sonrisa burlona.

—Claro que lo es—. Contesto. — ¿Sabes porque?—. El moreno se fue acercando al de ojos azules. —Porque tu anterior jefe era un estúpido, un bastardo traidor al que poco le importo lo que le paso a la persona que más amaba—. Tomo al moreno de la playera y lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared. —Porque el muy estúpido prefirió a una zorra interesara que a la persona que estuvo con él siempre, porque siempre a ese imbécil de mierda le interesara más el dinero que el amor y pondrá por sobre todo su bienestar económico… ¡Porque es un pobre diablo estúpido que no merece ni siquiera seguir respirando el mismo aire que yo!—. La respiración de Loki era agitada, los ojos verdes estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas y sus puños se encontraban encerrados en la camisa del otro.

El de ojos azules solo pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y recibir cada uno de los insultos que aquel moreno le lanzaba a una persona que no "estaba" en ese lugar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera encerrar al de ojos verdes entre sus brazos, tratando de refugiarlo.

— ¡¿Qué haces, estúpido?!—. Loki trato de removerse. — ¡Suéltame!—. Pero el otro no lo soltó, simplemente lo aferro más a él, sin alternativa alguna de que el más alto lo fuera a soltar, Loki no tuvo otra opción más que el darle un fuerte golpe, en donde sea, no importaba, el de ojos azules se dobló del dolor, soltando a Loki el cual no dudo en correr lo más lejos que le permitieron sus piernas, desapareciendo entre las cuadras de la ciudad.

El de ojos azules no hizo otra cosa que no fuera quedarse en aquella esquina, tratando de decidir que golpe le había dolido más, si el que Loki le había dado en el estómago o aquel que se hundió cada vez más con las palabras dichas con odio y tristeza, culpando a aquel que le había engañado.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Si alguna vez dije que no me arrepentiría de nada, ahora retiro lo dicho._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Loki se detuvo en algún lugar del extenso terreno del Central Park llevo sus manos a las rodillas mientras trataba de regular la agitada respiración que el correr tan rápido como pudo le cobro, un poco más tranquilo y mirando en todas direcciones esperando que aquel hombre de ojos azules no lo estuviese siguiendo, soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era así, giro su mirada encontrándose con el puente a mitad del parque que atravesaba aquel lago.

Llevándose las manos a los bolsillos decidió caminar por aquel puente para detenerse a mitad y contemplar las oscuras aguas que reflejaban el negro de la noche… ¿Cuándo en realidad se hizo de noche?, no tenía ni idea y siendo sincero con él mismo, tampoco le importaba, en su mente solo se encontraba aquel odio liberado, aquel sentimiento de bienestar cuando por fin sueltas el peso que tienes cargando, también estaba aquella mirada triste de color azul, aquel hombre alto de cabellos negros llego a su mente.

¿Por qué le había gritado a él todo lo que tenía que gritarle a Thor?

El hombre bien podría ser un empleado nuevo que la empresa acababa de contratar, y él le había gritado como si nada todos sus problemas… soltó un nuevo suspiro y pensó en aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza, como si aquel hombre hubiese pasado por algo como lo que pasó él.

_"__Me recuerdas a alguien… alguien a quien perdí"_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, haciéndolo abrir sus ojos de sobremanera, tal vez por eso aquella mirada triste, con falta de brillo, aquel hombre entendía lo que él sentía, porque aquel hombre perdió a alguien.

—_"__Y eso a mí que"_—. Se dijo de manera mental, recordando que aquel hombre tenía ojos azules, el cual de ahora en adelante se había convertido en su color más odiado. Aunque aquel hombre no tenía la culpa de haber nacido con aquel color de ojos, entonces pensó en ojos azules y su ceño de frunció nuevamente, el odio y la molestia regresaron pero en niveles más bajos. —Thor—. Pronuncio con molestia, como si el simple nombre quemara su boca. —Como te odio—. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos tratando de olvidar aquello.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Debería odiarte como nunca he odiado a alguien._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chris llego a la oficina la mañana siguiente para comenzar su jornada laboral, entrar por la puerta principal era una muy mala costumbre que aún tenía presente, es por eso que la recepcionista lo recibió con el ceño fruncido, aunque bien sabía que a la mujer no le caía del todo bien.

—Hemsworth—. Le dijo con tono molesto. —Sabes que no puedes entrar por esa puerta a no ser que tengas mensajería que llevar a los pisos superiores—. El moreno bufo y regreso sobre sus pasos solo para evitar con la mujer a tan temprana hora de la mañana, no estaba de ánimos como para sacar ese monstruo que tenía dentro.

—Tu—. Apenas había cruzado la puerta para salir, escucho que alguien parecía llamarlo. —Si tú, el mensajero—. El moreno giro en todas las direcciones hasta que dio con un hombre de ojos verdes el cual se acercaba a él.

—Em…—.

—No hables, solo escucha—. Le interrumpió. —Lamento haberte golpeado anoche, también lamento haberme desquitado contigo, no tenía que pasar aquello—. Loki no lo miraba a los ojos, simplemente se limitaba a decir las cosas de manera mecánica, una simple disculpa que no era en realidad una disculpa.

—No hay problema—. Le dijo el de ojos azules. —Todos tenemos días difíciles y se nos hace muy difícil tratar de controlar lo que guardamos por mucho tiempo—. Loki lo miro con ambas cejas alzadas, aquel hombre no estaba molesto con él, o bueno, no lucia molesto, el moreno más alto, sonrió. —Soy Chris Hemsworth—. Dijo alzando una mano. Loki miro la mano y regreso su vista a aquellos ojos azules.

—Loki Laufeyson—. Y entonces algo, no supo que, lo hizo soltar abruptamente la mano del otro, Loki miro con desconcierto al más alto, no supo el porqué, solo salió corriendo de nuevo. —_"No…"_—. Se dijo tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquel hombre y de sus ojos azules. —_"Porque… ¿Por qué aun duele?"_—. Pensó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo. —_"¿Porque con él?"_—.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y el dolor de tu traición… aún está aquí, en mi corazón._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Acto 4. End**


End file.
